Thane (Earth-2004)
Thane is the biological son of the mad Titan Thanos, amd the Emperor of Thanos' empire. Believing in a more noble and righteous method of ruling than his father, and coming to oppose his fathers plan to wipe out half the universe. History On one of his many missions to "save the universe", the Mad Titan Thanos came to the planet Lor, and wipe out half its population after the people of the world ran afoul of him and his army. By the time Thanos departed the world, the Queen of Lor was pregnant with the child of Thanos. When the child was finally born, the Queen named him Thane, and was able to convince her husband, the king of Lor, that the child was his, despite his purple skin. Thane became the prince of Lor, and by his mothers choice, was not told of his heritage as the son of Thanos. As Thane grew, he questioned his appearance, his skin color different to that of his people. Over time, his father became suspicous, but never acted on his doubts. As he matured, Thane would often go to arena battles on his homeworld my under assumed identities, so he could test himself in combat. As the years drew on, Thane showed a much slower aging, and Eventully, his father died, and Thane was too be king. However, Lor came under attack by he monster Annihilus.Annihilus killed Thane's mother and wiped out most of his people as well. Thane would sneak aboard the ship of Annihilus for revenge, but would be captured by his forces and experimented on, giving him superpowers. Thane would use these abilties to escape and using a stolen ship, and seeing nothing left for him on Lor, travel the galaxy, but eventually return to Lor after reciving a distress message from the world. In reality, he found it was not his people, but Thanos. Thanos declared himself as Thane's true father, after having The Other confirm Thane's DNA. Thane was welcomed by the Black Order, Ebony Maw particularly , who viewed Thane as a demigod for being related to Thanos. Thane would not stand by his father for long, as after witnessing his ransacking of an innocent world, tried to convince his father their was another way. Even after Thanos expressed his need for the Infnity Stones, Thane was not convinced, and after trying to peacefully negotiate with the people of a planet, Thanos wiped half of them out, and banished Thane to remain there, even though it pained the mad Titan to do so. Thane would escape the planet, and go to worlds for many years trying to undo the damage his father was causing. Thane would then meet the Guardians of the Galaxy, and after Gamora initially tried to kill him, he convinced them that he was on the same side. After defeating a band of maraduers, Thane traveled with the Guardians for a while. During their trip, Thane was informed that Thanos now had the Power Stone, and would Eventully seek the others. Thane then found out that the once carefree Gaurdians had made it their mission to keep the stones from Thanos' reach, and one day find a way to destroy all sixteen stones before Thanos could get any. Thane explained that for most his adult life thusdar, he had been helping planets recover from Thanos' attacks, as well as edit star maps to prevent Thanos discovering certain worlds and wiping out their populations. Much to Gamora's surprise, she found out Thane had been saving Zen-Whorbrians and taking them to a hidden colonel world where they would be safe. Although he couldn't disclose the location to them, or it would risk Thanos knowing. Gamora was surprised that the one being in the universe to share Thanos' blood was his polar opposite, and asked how well Thane knew their father. Thane admitted he had never met Thanos until the Titan sought him out years after his birth, and never had any familial connection to his father, but Thanos seemed to towards him. Thane remained with the Guardians until they were all teleported away to be part of The Mind Games. Thane was not among the chsone, and was thus absent from the games and the fight with Shadelock, the followed, which became known as the Shadow Wars. During this, The Guardians were not only forced to work with Thanos and the Black Order to defeat Shadelock, but help him obtain the Reality Stone so he and Doctor Strange could trap the powerful Galactus and teleport him to the other side of the galaxy, an action which turned the tide of the battle, making even Annihilus retreat. When speaking with Thanos, Gamora mentioned Thane, and once again to her surprise, Thanos said he missed his son greatly. After the Shadow Wars, the Guardians got a new ship and set back out with their new member Jonathan Storm to find Thane, as Storms former team, the Fantastic Four, had lost two of its members in the Games and Shadow Wars. However, Thane didnt wait for them, as he got a tipoff that Thanos had returned to the Sanctuary II and was on the move, and more importantly, he had the Reality Stone, only being four stones of his ultimate goal. The Endgame Following Thanos' snap, Thane met with the surviving heroes, and promised to finally kill his father. Thane confronted Thanos before the arrival of the Avengers, and the two engaged in a massive battle. However, Thanos used the renaming power of the Indinity Stones to strip Thane of his powers and trap him in the God Quarry. Thane's sacrifice was not in vain however, as the Avengers ultimalty defeated Thanos and reversed that snap. Thane learned of their victory, and celabrated his fathers defeat. Maw Unleashed Thane was visited in the God Quarry by Ebony Maw, who broke him out and used dark magic to help Thane escape his inprsionment. Once out, Maw manipulated Thane, making him believe that Maw was a voice inside his head, and that his mind was talking to him. Maw told him Thanos was gone, and Corvus Glaive was trying to take his place. Convincing Thane that it was his birthright to take the Throne of Thanos, Maw gave Thane advanced technology to use against Glaive. Thane was informed that Corvus was a warrior, bound by honour, so he challenged him to single combat in front of his men. Corvus didn't back down and the two engaged in a long fight, which ended with Thane shattering Corvus' Glaive and flinging him drom the top of the tower in his obsidian palace. Maw froze Proxima so she couldn't attack Thane and interrupt, and Thane sat apon his fathers throne, becoming emperor at last. Personality Thane possesed a value of life and nobility that his father Thanos lacked. While Thanos killed trillions to save the survivors, Thane desired to see other ways to achieve peace and happiness for the universe, but would later come so view it as an impossible task to accomplish. Thane had a code of honour held by those from his village, and would rarely kill, even if they tried to kill him and were defeated. However, he was never soft and could be merciless to those who refused to stand down. Thane came to hate his father after witnessing Thanos and the Black Order wipe out half the population of a planet, even though Thanos seemed to truly care for Thane. Howver, Thane had a more destructive side, purely from sharing the blood of Thanos. This allowed Ebony Maw to trick and manipulate him into taking his fathers throne. Powers and Abilites Energy Control : Thane could control a form of energy called teragenesis, which he could use to destroy soild objects and cast basic illusions. He could also use this energy as a projectile weapon or harden it into a sword or spear for melee combat. Superhuman Strenght: Much like his father Thanos, Thane was far stronger than an ordinary human or alien. Superhuman Speed: Thane was far faster than any normal human. Superhuman durability and stamina: Thane was more resistant than a normal human or aline, partly because of his inherited traits from Thanos. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Thane Category:Purple Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Forces of Thanos (Earth-2004) Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Infinity Maw characters